La historia de una adolescente
by Gabriela Kagamine
Summary: Lenka era feliz según todos. Vivía con lujos,no le faltaba nada,y era fácil conseguir lo que quería. Vaya mentira. Algo le faltaba,y por querer buscarlo cometió un error y ahora nos cuenta su historia. ¿Aceptas entrar a leer?


DISCLAIMER:Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus respectivos personajes.

* * *

Y ahora estoy aquí,en el balcón de mi cuarto,pensando en que fallé. Empiezo a creer que el mundo me odia,que todo está arreglado para que me vaya mal,y que nunca pueda ser feliz. No siempre creí eso,alguna vez pensé que todo estaba bien. Hasta que pasó...

**Flash Back**

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana,yo estaba alistándome para irme a la escuela,mas no iba del todo bien ya que anoche no pude dormir.

Intenten dormir cuando en la habitación continua tu hermano está con su esposa haciendo "eso" y con lo pervertidos que son no se aguantan los gemidos.

Ahora es cuando yo me pregunto, ¿Porqué hacen eso? ¿que ganan haciendo eso? no es como que mi hermano será mas exitoso de lo que ya es,o que mi cuñada cocinará mejor. Mi hermano maneja los hoteles,que alguna vez le pertenecieron a mi difunto padre;son los mejores hoteles en todo Japón,por lo tanto,no nos faltaba nada,sin mencionar que mi hermano es todo un master en su trabajo. Y mi cuñada,es la mejor chef en toda Asia,por lo tanto,también es millonaria,tiene muchos restaurantes y ha sido reconocida por los mejores críticos. Entonces,solo hacen eso para satisfacer sus cuerpos calenturientos. Pero siendo honesta,yo también ya lo había hecho. Fue con mi mejor amigo,una tarde que solo íbamos a hacer tarea,una cosa llevó a la otra y sucedió. ¿Porqué? porque soy un ser humano que quiere sentirse querido. Aunque debo reconocer varias cosas,considerando la relación de mi hermano con su mujer y mi relación con mi mejor amigo: Ellos lo hacen con amor. Nosotros lo hicimos por calentura. Ellos lo hicieron porque se aman. Nosotros por simple calentura. Y sobre todo,porque ellos están en una edad buena,donde son responsables y saben lo que hacen. Yo lo hice joven,y lo repito,por calentura. Tomé mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

-Buenos días-me saludaron Len y Rin.

-Buenos días-les contesté sonriendo. Me senté con ellos para desayunar,pero,un asco horrible me lo impidió.

-Lenka,¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó Rin,preocupada.

-Es que me dio asco-le respondí algo,mareada.

-Está bien-me respondió Len,mi hermano. Y ahí están. Rin y Len Kagamine. Dos jóvenes de 24 años,que unieron sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio.-Si no vas a desayunar,por lo menos toma el jugo-Mi hermano ha sido protector conmigo desde que mis padres fallecieron;me pone toda la atención que puede. Mi cuñada se sentó y desayunamos tranquilamente.

-Lenka,te llevo a la escuela-Len se levantó de la mesa junto con Rin-Adiós,Rin-Le dio un beso en los labios a Rin y Rin le sonrió.

-Yo también ya me voy. El restaurante no se maneja solo-Rin tomó sus cosas y se despidió-nos vemos mas tarde!

-Vámonos-Len me hizo una seña y nos fuimos,subimos a su auto y salió. El camino fue corto y Len me dejó en la entrada de la escuela.

-Que te vaya bien-me dijo sonriendo,yo le devolví el gesto.

-A ti igual-cerré la puerta y el avanzó. Suspiré y entré.

-Lenka!-y aquí viene Neru,mi mejor amiga de la infancia-te traje lo que me pediste-sacó una bolsa negra y me la entregó.

-Gracias,es que ayer no podía salir-guardé la bolsa en mi mochila y vi a mi amiga-vámonos antes de que nos dejen afuera de la clase. Nos fuimos y gracias al cielo pudimos entrar. La verdad no podía ponerle atención a las clases,una cosa cruzaba por mi mente y no podía sacarla. El timbre sonó y todos salimos.

-Hola-Rinto se acercó sonriendo-¿como están?

-Bien,solo que tengo hambre-contestó Neru-vamos a la cafetería que me muero de hambre.

-Vamos-la verdad es que yo también tenía hambre. Fuimos y yo compré una paleta de limón...mi intención era comer,pero me dio asco otra vez.

-¿No que tenías hambre?-Neru me veía curiosa.

-Si,pero me dio asco.

-¿Estás enferma?-Rinto me miró preocupado y yo le sonreí.

-Creo que algo me cayó mal,nada del otro mundo-lo dejé mas tranquilo con eso. las clases pasaron rápidamente y yo ya iba camino a casa. Cuando llegué,Teto,la sirvienta,me recibió.

-¿Cómo le fue hoy?

-Bien-Le sonreí,aunque en realidad no tengo motivos para hacerlo-si me disculpas,me voy a mi cuarto.

-Esta bien. Permiso-hizo una reverencia y ella también se fue. Entré a mi cuarto y dejé mi mochila en la cama,saqué la bolsa y saqué el contenido de ésta:una prueba de embarazo.

-Espero que no sea cierto-entré al baño y me hice la prueba. Esperé unos minutos que para mi fueron horas,hasta que salió el resultado. Lentamente tomé el pequeño artefacto y vi el resultado.

No sabía si gritar,llorar o tirarme por la ventana.

¡Salió positivo! ¿¡Qué rayos hago ahora?! cuando Len se entere me va a matar,pero si no le digo y espero hasta que algo pasa,me va a ir peor...guardé la prueba en su caja y salí del baño,puse la caja en un cajón y salí de mi cuarto. Bajé los escalones,y me dirigí a la cocina,donde Rin ya estaba haciendo el almuerzo. Ella salía temprano a veces.

-Hola-Entré a la cocina nerviosa y me senté en una silla de la barra.

-Hola-Rin estaba cortando verduras.

-Rin...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro,la que quieras-Rin me miró sonriente,y volvió a lo suyo.

-¿Tú y Len piensan tener hijos?

Rin en ese momento dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró detenidamente. Suspiró y sonrió-Si,pero no ahora. Más adelante tal vez. ¿Por?

-No nada,solo curiosidad-Le sonreí debilmente y empecé a jugar con una cuchara-Y quería contarte algo...

-Lenka,sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras-Rin me miró-¿Qué querías decirme?

-Es que,tengo una amiga...que está embarazada-Rin me miró algo sorprendida-y nadie lo sabe,de echo ella se acaba de enterar.

-Ajá...-Rin movió su mano como atrayendo algo hacia ella-continúa.

-Y no sabe que hacer. Está algo confundida. ¿Que podría hacer?

Rin tomó aire y suspiró-Pues...debe decirle a sus padres,tal vez ellos la ayuden. Pero hay que admitirlo,fue algo irresponsable...¿su pareja sabe?

-Es que no lo hizo con su pareja...no tiene. Fue con su mejor amigo-Bajé la cabeza pero la subí segundos después-¿Alguna otra cosa que quieras agregar?

-Pues...que decida bien las cosas. Que piense antes de actuar porque,puede hacer algo de lo que se arrepentirá el resto de su vida-me levanté de la silla y la miré sonriendo.

-Gracias,Rin.

-No te preocupes.

-Hola-Len entró a la cocina y nos vio-¿Qué hacían?

-Conversábamos-contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Bueno,yo ya me voy-me acerqué a la entrada de la cocina y los vi-estaré en mi habitación. Y Rin,gracias otra vez-me fui y me encerré. Estaba perdida.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Y volvemos al inicio. Mi balcón. No tengo ni idea de que hacer,pero de algo que si estoy segura,es de decirles lo que me pasa. Desde hace una semana no hablo con Rinto,desde hace una semana tengo la maldita prueba de embarazo en el cajón,y desde hace cinco minutos me decidí.

Tengo que hablar con ellos.

* * *

Eso es todo. créanme que hay mas de esta historia. ¿Reviews? :)


End file.
